


Don't break anything

by MissCactus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Ce sera drôle, fais-moi confiance. »





	Don't break anything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't break anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005696) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 

> J'ai décidé d'écrire quelques drabbles pour le fictober mais je ne les posterai pas tout le temps vu que je n'ai pas toujours internet.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Perfuma fronça les sourcils en regardant toutes les machines dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'endroit où s'asseoir, préférant rester debout plutôt que de toucher (ou pire, _casser_) quelque chose. Mais Entrapta semblait s'en moquer, jetant sans arrêt ses affaires n'importe où. Perfuma se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui rendre visite.

« **Perfuma ! J'ai enfin réparé ma dernière invention ! Tu peux avoir l'honneur de l'essayer ! **»

Entrapta se précipita à côté d'elle et lui tendit une télécommande avec seulement un énorme bouton dessus.

« **Vas-y !** sourit-elle.

\- **Tu es sûre ? Tu as dessiné un triangle rouge juste à côté. **

\- **Ce sera drôle, fais-moi confiance.** »

Perfuma déglutit mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Entrapta. Elle appuya donc sur le bouton.

Au début rien ne se passa et Perfuma soupira presque de soulagement, mais quelques secondes plus tard–

« **ENTRAPTA !** » La voix de Glimmer résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

Les yeux d'Entrapta s'écarquillèrent. « **Oh... C'était donc ce que j'avais oublié.** »

Elle ouvrit un cahier déjà remplis de gribouillis et nota ses résultats au milieu avant de se retourner vers Perfuma.

« **On va devoir s'enfuir ?** demanda Perfuma. »

Entrapta lui sourit et elle soupira. Elle espérait juste éviter la colère de Glimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
